Man of Many Alters
by lightningstrxu
Summary: Kazuma faces down my member of HOLY. This is my first sCRYed fic so sorry if i got the alters wrong. Please r


**Man of Many Alters **

**I do not own S-cry-ed**

It was another normal day at HOLY. Commander Zigmarl was sitting behind his desk when a man came in. This was no ordinary member of HOLY his uniform was black and silver instead of blue and white. His hair was white and his eyes gray.

"Kage you're here." said Zigmarl

"Yeah I'm here commander. Now what do you need me to do?" asked Kage.

"You know that native alter you've been monitoring?"

"You mean that guy with the arm? What about him?"

"I need you to bring him in. He's been causing too much damage."

"Can't Cougar or Ryuho do it?"

"Sorry Kage but we need to capture this guy. Ryuho has had two shots and has failed. So you'll be going. Is that clear.

"Crystal sir." With that Kage stood and exited the office.

**XXXX**

Kazuma was wandering aimlessly around the Lost Ground when there was a sudden sound of a motor running. Kazuma looked to see a motorcycle racing towards him.

"Looks like Kimishima got a new toy." The motorcycle came closer Kazuma realized something was wrong. "Wait a minute that's not Kimishima." Suddenly the cycle came to an abrupt stop 20 feet from Kazuma. The rider dismounted and removed his helmet. It was Kage.

"Native Alter NP233, waitNP327, no that's not it. You. In the name of HOLY I place you under arrest." shouted Kage.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kage Kakashi. But if that's too much for you most people call me Mirror."

"Well my name is Kazuma and I'm going to kick your ass." Several rocks around Kazuma disintegrated and his right arm was replaced with what appeared to be a robotic lion's claw with three fins on the shoulder. "Shocking First Bullet." The top fin disappeared and Kazuma was hurled forward by the energy unleashed.

"Masamune!" Suddenly a katana appeared in Mirror's hand and blocked Kazuma's attack.

"What the hell?" Mirror chuckled,

"This is my Alter, Masamune. You have no hope of winning I know all your moves." As if to prove a point Mirror crouched and did a sweep kick as Kazuma had done. "Wounding First Cut." Kazuma dodged the blow. Mirror prepared for a second attack. "Debilitating Second Cut." But this was also dodged.

"Ha you're too slow."

"Slow am I. Then I guess I'll just have to use my other Alter." Then more chunks of earth were destroyed. "Radical Good Speed." Shiny metallic boots formed on Mirror's feet and he charged Kazuma and kicked him with blinding speed.

"What the hell? That's Cougar's Alter."

"Well yes and no. That's my second Alter. Alter Mirror. You see Kazuma if I'm within 50 feet of an active Alter I can copy it perfectly and if I keep it activated for an hour I own it permanently."

"That's impossible; no one can have two Alter powers.

"It is if one is artificial. You see back in the early days of HOLY there weren't exactly a lot of Alters signing up to join so the mainland tried to copy Alter power onto normal humans. I "volunteered" to have Masamune copied to someone else. The experiment was a complete failure but as a side effect I gained Alter Mirror."

"I don't care how many Alters you have I'm still going to kick your ass. Annihilating Second Bullet." Kazuma raced towards Mirror again. Mirror smirked.

"You just don't get it do you?" Mirror raised his left hand toward Kazuma. "Eternity Eight." Eight green balls formed around Mirror. Three blocked Kazuma's punch. The other five proceeded to pummel Kazuma. "Well this has been fun but I would really like to wrap this up. And I know exactly what Alter to use the one you've never defeated. The almighty Zetsuei." Eternity Eight, Radical Good Speed and Masamune all disappeared. Then in front of Mirror stood a robotic being its arms constrained. "Attack!" Zetsuei charged Kazuma. Kazuma punched and Zetsuei raised it tentacles to defend. To Mirror's horror they shattered and Zetsuei was destroyed. "But that's impossible you've always lost to Zetsuei."

"Yeah when Ryuho used it. But you are nowhere near as strong as he is." Mirror was in a blinding rage.

"Let's see if you can take a taste of your own medicine." Mirror raised his right arm and it began to change. It changed into an arm much like Kazuma's except it was bigger and stronger and a giant propeller instead of fins on the shoulder and armor that extended up to his face. Kazuma stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face. "You're probably wondering when I copied this. I was there when you fought Emergee and his useless Pinch Crusher so I thought I'd give it a try."

"So what if it's my Alter it's no match for the real thing. Exterminating Last Bullet!"

"Shell Bullet!" They raced towards each other their fists met with tremendous force. Then Mirror felt his arm give and crack. Mirror was thrown back the Alter destroyed. "This is impossible, I have all the powers there's no way I can lose. Not to a weakling like you."

"You're the one who's weak. You rely on the Alters of others because yours is too weak. Now let me show you what power really is, Shine Brighter." Kazuma's arm changed into the form Mirror wielded before.

"No one insults my Alter. Masamune." The sword appeared in Mirror's hand and he charged Kazuma. "Slaying Final Cut."

"Shell Bullet." Fist met sword in midair and there was a great shockwave as the two Alters clashed. But the sword cracked and shattered knocking Mirror to the ground. "Ha, I told you you were weak." Mirror slammed his fist into the ground.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" There was a great surge of power and two swords appeared in front of Mirror.

"What the hell?" Kazuma wasn't alone in this reaction Mirror was equally bewildered by this. Then he realized what had happened. His Alter had leveled.

"It looks like you're not the only one who can "Shine Brighter"." Mirror grabbed the two swords in front of him. When he grabbed them sleek silver armor extended up his arms and across his upper chest. The armor went up the sides of his face as well. Much like Kazuma's. "Now let's finish this."

"Gladly." Kazuma charged Mirror but Mirror parried with one blade and grazed Kazuma on the leg with the other. "This ends now. Shell Bullet."

"Double Spiral Slash." Mirror did a spinning jump and slowed the bullet down with the whirling blades. He then slammed both blades into Kazuma's arm. The struggle wore on for what seemed like hours. Both combatants Alters starting to crack. Finally in one momentous explosion their Alters shattered and were thrown backwards. They stood slowly staring at each other breathing hard. Suddenly they both had huge grins on their faces. They then started both started laughing uproariously. "Look like it's a draw."

"So it does. You know you're nowhere near as stuck up as those other HOLY bastards."

"And you're not as stupid as Ryuho said you were. Well until next we meet." Mirror then walked back to his motorcycle.

"Hey Mirror."

"Yeah."

"Don't hold back next time I want to face every Alter you've got."

"Don't worry I plan to." Mirror put on his helmet and started the cycle. "Radical Good Speed." The cycle transformed and Mirror was gone in a flash.

* * *

This character has been in my head for awhile so I decided to do this fight. This was basically a one shot but if you have suggestions on who else you'd like to see Mirror fight I'll take them and try to make a decent fight out of it. So tell me was he a balanced character or is Alter Mirror too much. 


End file.
